Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, and The Hidden Paw
by Demetergirl
Summary: A short fic about how Jerrie and Teazer became agents for the Napolean of Crime.


Disclaimer: CATS doesn't belong to me. It belongs to ALW, TSE, and The RUG.

_

* * *

_

Mungojerrie, Rumpelteazer, and the Hidden Paw

"Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee," giggled Rumpelteazer. "Sh!" Mungojerrie hissed at her. The two were out on their nightly stealing mission. Tonight they were aiming for a Woolworth Pearl Necklace, "So'ary!" Teazer whispered with a thick Cockney accent. The two scaled up the dresser until they reached the top where the necklace was sitting, beautifully displayed. Teazer was having so much fun! She loved to go cause trouble with her partner in crime, Mungojerrie. All the sudden she let slip another giggle, even louder than the first. In the room next door a pollicle began barking. "Teaza!" Jerrie yelled, exasperated. "So'ary, Jerrie, i' jus' slipped!" Teazer said as she grabbed the necklace and put it on. "Le's go!" Jerrie yelled urgently to her as he saw the pollicle run into the room. The two ran across the dresser and jumped out the window.

>. 

When they were in the alleyway they slowed to a walk and Jerrie said, "We 'ave to fix tha' giggle o' your's Teaza!" Teazer giggled again, blushed, and said, "Ya know I can' 'elp i' Jerrie!" "I know, Oi'm jus' tesin' ya, Teaza." Teazer giggled again. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. They turned and Jerrie instinctively stepped in front of Teazer. "Ooz the'e?" Jerrie called sharply, extracting his claws. "Put those away, I'm not here to harm you," said a voice, lazily. "Ooz the'e?" Jerrie called again. "Oh, very well then. I am the Hidden Paw, and I've been keeping my eyes on your plundering activities, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer," the voice replied, coolly. "'Ave you?" Jerrie said, claws still out, looking around for the owner of the voice." "Yes, as a matter of fact, I have," the voice said smoothly, "and I have been impressed by what I have seen. In fact, I would like to offer you two positions in my organization." "Really, what's the catch?" Jerrie asked pulling his claws back in. "I need you two to spy on the Jellicles, as well as steal." "No way, no 'ow!" Jerrie said firmly and Teazer nodded her head fervently behind him. "I don't think you fully understand the situation," the voice said menacingly, and then Teazer and Jerrie heard a clap from the general area of the voice. Stray cats surrounded the two Jellicles. "You see," continued the voice, maliciously, "I'm afraid you have no choice." And with that a tall, thin, ginger cat stepped from the shadows. He had a highly domed head, a dusty coat, and his eyes were sunken in. "Macavity!" whispered Teazer with fright behind Jerrie. "O' course!" Jerrie said, hitting himself, "One o' Macavity's names is— "The Hidden Paw." Macavity finished, gloatingly.

>. 

"So what's it going to be, Mungojerrie?" Macavity asked, "Will you two become my Jellicle spies, or…" He gestured at the strays around then and the formed an even tighter circle around Jerrie and Teazer. "So what's it going to be?" Macavity asked again. "I, I, I…" stuttered Jerrie, looking for a way for him and Teazer to escape, he found that there wasn't one, and he looked at Macavity, defeated, "I guess we 'ave no choice," he said in a horrified tone. "Good choice," Macavity said delightedly. Macavity snapped his fingers and a very pretty, white, Persian cat with cold blue eyes came up to Jerrie. "Mungojerrie, this is Griddlebone, one of my top agents. She well escort you to my layer, and I will be escorting your pretty little friend Rumpelteazer." Teazer looked at Jerrie, terrified. "NO!" Jerrie shouted, desperately, "She won' run away le' 'er walk with me?" "Ah, but you see," Macavity said extracting his razor sharp claws, "I'm not worried about her running away," he nodded at Griddlebone, who restrained Jerrie, "I'm worried about you running away and taking her with you," Macavity grabbed Teazer, being careful not to hurt her with his claws… yet. "TEAZA!" Jerrie screamed in horror. "Don't worry I didn't hurt her, yet. But you see, if I have her I know you won't run away. Because you know what will happen to her if you do," Macavity made sure his claws were in full view on Teazer's shoulders. "I guess you could call her my insurance policy!" Macavity said evilly, adding a deep, maniacal laugh. Jerrie looked at Teazer and then dropped his head as a sign of a defeated cat. Macavity started off with Teazer and Jerrie followed with Griddlebone, horrified at what had just happened. He followed the Hidden Paw back to his lair, Jerrie and Teazer's new home, or you could call their new prison._

* * *

_

A/N: This was my very first time writing a Jerrie and Teazer fic. I didn't have a very good grip on the accents just yet. Please review and, please be nice!


End file.
